Ruler of the Pridelands: Sequel to Lion King AU Retelling
by sildarmillion
Summary: Please see the original fic (King of the Pridelands) for the explanation. I kind of set up that fic for a sequel, so I thought I should finish it, hence a retelling of Simba's Pride. :) But this one's kind of better than the original fic...?
1. Chapter 1

"I failed," Simba lamented.

"What are you talking about?" Nala sounded a little exasperated. "Look at what we've accomplished." Then she stressed, "Look at what _you've_ accomplished."

It was true. Restoring the Pridelands after Scar had left it desolate and barren was no easy feat. Without Nala's support, Simba might have given up long ago. But her tenacity gave him the strength to keep the Pride motivated to carefully bring sustenance back. He had succeeded in winning the trust of the Lionesses and they were committed to help him bring back prosperity to the Pridelands.

But it was time to think of the future.

"I have failed to produce a male heir," Simba explained. "All this work would be for nothing if I leave behind no one to rule over it."

He had been troubling over the fact for quite some time now, but he was reluctant to bring this up to Nala, though she had proved to be a trusted right hand behind his every decision as ruler of the Pridelands. He was afraid he might not like what she would suggest.

In truth, Nala had been thinking about this a lot as well. She was also nervous to broach the subject with Simba, since she was also unsure of how receptive he would be of her ideas. But now, she was glad that he brought it up.

"Then perhaps," she began cautiously, scratching the ground with her paw, "Perhaps it is time we consider training a female cub to take over from you."

* * *

The Lionesses were divided over Nala's proposal. Most of them did not like it.

"What happens afterwards, then?" demanded Wamba. "Where will the next generation come from?"

"I don't know," said Simba. "But we must be able to think of something."

"We need a male cub," Wamba insisted.

"Yes, but where will we find one?" Nala challenged her. "We've all had cubs and all of them female. Do you suggest we wait till our cubs are old enough? It could be too late by then!"

"And there could still be no male cubs," Nyeri pointed out sadly.

"And even if there is," continued Nala, "It may be too late to train him. We need to start training a cub now, and then if a male comes along later, then great; if not, maybe we can send out scouts to other Prides-"

"And I suppose you want your cub to be the one to train," Wamba interrupted her coldly.

"What?" Nala was taken aback. It was true, she was hoping Kiara would be selected as the heir, but she had not expected to be challenged like this.

"Of course you do," continued Wamba. "You've been giving yourself airs ever since you brought back Simba, assuming the role of Queen even though you have not borne a male."

It had started to become evident for quite some time that Wamba had begun to nurse a resentment towards Nala. The argument may have escalated, but Arura unexpectedly brought up a new point.

"Should we perhaps consider training Zira's cub?"

Everyone stared at her and then mutters broke out.

"They were banished."

"We do need a male."

"They are traitors!"

"It would be easy to find them."

"Enough!" Simba roared. "Do you think, I would for one moment, consider passing on the Pridelands to _Scar's son_?"

Those who were against the idea nodded in approval and those who were for it hung their heads. Of course, no one had forgotten the dark times they had served under Scar. But the situation was likely to get desperate very soon.

* * *

Kiara was a handful. She was unruly and impulsive, perhaps not unlike her parents. But she was always acutely aware that she was different from the other cubs. She had been singled out even when she wasn't supposed to be. It made her think she was better than the others. It was no wonder that the other cubs did not spent much time with her.

"_As you go through life, you'll see there is so much that we don't understand_," Simba tried to explain to her. "_And the only thing we know is things don't always go the way we planned._"

He walked with her across the Savannah. "_But you'll see every day that we'll never turn away. We will stand by your side filled with hope and filled with pride._"

He had to admit that Kiara was quick to pick up everything he taught her. She never seemed as confused as he always was with all the obscure things Mufasa said. Then again, thought Simba, maybe he explained things better than his father.

Kiara was perhaps a lot like her mother. She was a fierce hunter and excelled at the Hunt. She had her mother's judgment and her intelligence. But Simba could never be sure if she had his empathy and his charm. He knew Nala also spent a lot of time training her on her own and he never knew what they talked about; but Kiara often seemed dismissive of him and any other Lioness when they happened to disagree with Nala.

Simba hoped that she would understand that she was part of a larger family.

"_We are one you and I – we are like the earth and sky – one family under the sun. All the wisdom to lead, all the courage that you need – you will find when you see we are one._"

* * *

One day, Kiara was hunting on her own. She had had a small argument with her father about the judgment he had passed on the hyenas in the Shadowlands. She thought he mistrusted and mistreated them a tad too much.

She thought a Hunt would clear her mind, but she certainly did not expect to fight over prey with a young lion with a partially grown black mane. As a result of their scuffle, the gazelle escaped.

"Now look what you've done, Pridelander!" growled the lion irritably.

"Who are you anyway?" she asked him. She noticed that he looked a little beaten down, like had not had enough to eat the day before and was not well rested.

"What's it to you?" he asked rather rudely.

"I wasn't aware there was another Pride nearby," said Kiara.

"I don't belong to a Pride," he replied coldly and started to walk away.

But Kiara was intrigued by the mysterious stranger.

"So you live by yourself?" she asked, catching up to him.

"Sometimes," he mumbled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find lunch."

Kiara was not ready to go back yet. So she decided help him hunt. He was surprisingly good at it. She wasn't aware lions were much good at the Hunt, but then again, she didn't know any lions beyond her father. Between the two of them, they seemed to make a pretty good team.

They managed to catch a zebra and Kiara was rather excited when he invited her to join him for the meal.

"So, would you care to share your name?" he asked her. He seemed to have warmed up to her considerably after the Hunt.

"I would," she replied playfully. "Would you?"

"I asked first," he pointed out.

"Kiara."

"Kovu."

"Where do you live, Kovu?"

"Nowhere in particular. I just keep out of the Pridelands."

"Why?"

"Don't you know? Your father banished us – me, my mother and three other Lionesses when he staged the coup on Scar."

"My father staged no coup," retorted Kiara a little angrily. "He took back the Pridelands that were rightfully his- wait, you're Scar's son?"

"His one and only," replied Kovu picking at a bone.

"I didn't know Scar had any cubs."

"Didn't you?" asked Kovu a little derisively.

"I knew that a few Lionesses were banished from the Pridelands because they refused to recognize my father as the Lion King. I didn't know they had cubs. Are there any more?"

"No, just me."

Kiara was thoughtful for a moment. Kovu should have been part of her own Pride. If his mother had stayed, maybe Kovu would have been the heir.

"So are you going to run back to tell everyone I came to the Prideland boundaries?" he broke the silence. "It has been a while since I was chased away by Nala."

"You know my mother?" Kiara was taken aback.

"So you are Nala's daughter, are you?" Kovu asked circling her. "Did you know my mother hates yours with her life? Probably even more than she hates Simba."

"Well, my mother has never mentioned yours to me," she retorted. "She has never mentioned chasing you either."

"Well," smirked Kovu, "I'm sure she would want you to stay away from me." With that, he bounded away, leaving Kiara in an inexplicably bad mood.

* * *

Over the next few days, Kiara would try to sneak away to see if she could find Kovu. Sometimes she felt mad at herself for her interest and would come away, other times, she was filled with curiosity about how he lived. She had never had much use for the other cubs, now not-quite-cubs-anymore, and part of her longed for a secret friend.

She did not see Kovu again until a long time later when she found herself caught in a wildfire. She tried to follow the antelope away from the fire, but perhaps the smoke affected her worse than it the other animals. It smarted her eyes and the fumes made her dizzy. She regained consciousness only when she hit the water.

She was being pulled towards the shore. It was a lion.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, coughing, once they made it to shore.

"I think I just saved your life," he replied with an edge of hostility to his voice.

Kiara looked up at him. He had dark coat of fur and a black mane.

"Kovu!" she exclaimed. "How did you find me?"

"I was watching the Hunt," he shrugged. "Do you make it a habit to stray from the Pride?"

"I-"

But she was interrupted by her father jumping in between the two of them, snarling.

"Who are you and what do you want with my daughter?" Simba roared.

Kovu stood still in his tracks and only stared coldly.

"Daddy," said Kiara in a low voice, "He saved me from the fire."

Simba looked at her angrily and snarled. She resisted the urge to cower. Then her father turned to face her rescuer.

"You have my gratitude. But who are you?"

Kovu shrugged. "Nobody important. Unwanted male. Banished from the Pride."

"What is your name? Where are you from?"

Kovu cocked his head to one side and flicked his tail, deliberating. Then he finally said, "My name is Kovu. I crossed the desert to get here."

Simba seemed to relax.

"I owe you my hospitality for saving my daughter. I will offer you shelter at Pride Rock for the time being."

Then turning to Kiara he said, "I am sure you mother will deal with you later." With that he stalked off, leaving the other two to follow him.

"You lied to him," Kiara confronted Kovu at once in a low voice.

"I did not," he shot back her. "Your Pride banished me. It's the truth."

"You said you're from the other side of the desert."

"No, I said crossed the desert to get here. It's true. I did go to the other side."

Kiara scowled at him.

"Look," he sighed. "I could really use some shelter right now, but your father will throw me out if he finds out who I am. Please promise me you won't tell him."

She narrowed her eyes at him and said, "Fine. I will say nothing. For now." Then she walked ahead him and caught up with her father.

* * *

Nala was not happy.

"You believed him? What if he's lying? What if he really is Scar's son?"

"Then he won't tell me if I ask him. Tomorrow, I will send out scouts to the Outlands to see if they can locate Zira and her son."

Nala paced back and forth. "How do we know he means us no harm?"

"We wait and watch."

"I can't believe you're doing this, Simba," she said, sitting down and hanging her head. "You were training Kiara to take over from you, but no you've set your sights on the first male you see."

"It's not like that, Nala," said Simba hardly. "I promised to make Kiara my heir and I will stand by it. But I cannot train her to sire cubs. We eventually needed to find a male."

"How do you know he won't seize power from her once we are gone?" she demanded and then made to leave.

"Nala-" Simba called, but she was already gone. He thought he saw tears in her eyes.

* * *

Nala was rather disappointed with the warm welcome Kovu seemed to receive from the other lionesses, even Nyeri, her one firm supporter. Could they not see the resemblance he bore to Scar? But everyone seemed happy to accept that he was a Lion from another pride come here to save them from extinction.

Simba had started to take him along during his morning rounds with Kiara, and sometimes without Kiara, as if he somehow hoped to train Kovu to take over from him within a short amount of time. And when he was not engaged in long conversations with Simba or Kiara about the Pridelands, Kovu, much to the surprise and delight of the lionesses, was rather happy to join them on their Hunts. He remained deferential to whoever led the Hunt, for they had no defined Queen of the Serengeti, but he also brought with him new life and fun to it. The younger lionesses were especially thrilled whenever he accompanied them.

In fact, the only one less than happy with these new developments seemed to be Kiara.

"Everyone seems to like him so much," she told her mother as the two of them took a private walk.

"Why does that bother you so much?" Nala asked, remaining unbiased, though she felt rather pleased with her daughter.

"They've always been so distant with me," Kiara replied, shaking her head in frustration. "I'm afraid they no longer want me to be Queen."

"Kiara, it has been difficult for them to know how to view you because you are the first female to have been chosen as the heir. But they have come to respect your judgment. Surely you've noticed that during the Hunts you have led?"

"Yes, but they seem to…" she was looking for the right word, "adore him!"

"You will be Queen, my daughter, whether you bear sons or not," assured her mother. "I promise you."


	2. Chapter 2

Kovu was quite unprepared for the assault. He never thought his mother would dare to attack out in the open, but he and Simba had wandered quite far into the Outlands.

* * *

Kovu found that for the first time, he was happy. Though Nala remained suspicious, he was welcomed. The lionesses were nothing like the hateful bunch his mother had made them out to be. But he had never trusted her opinion anyways.

He enjoyed Simba's company. He enjoyed their patrols through the Pridelands. He enjoyed joining the Hunts. And he also enjoyed being close to Kiara, although he had a feeling she was not terribly happy to have him around all the time. Nevertheless, he, Simba and Kiara seemed to get along splendidly as they discussed the ruling of the Pridelands, though Kiara often disagreed with her father. Nala joined them on these discussions sometimes, and would without fail take Kiara's side. Kovu discovered that he had quite the skills as an intermediary and was almost always successful at finding the middle ground. Although he had to admit Kiara often evaluated decisions in light of what was easiest for the Hunt, but she also starting to get a firm grasp on how to maintain sustainability in the Pridelands.

As they walked together, Simba spoke of Scar, and how he let his hatred bring ruination to the Pridelands. Kovu remained quiet. This was very different from Zira's version of the story, but Kovu had always sensed the blind devotion every time she spoke of his father. He hoped his countenance betrayed none of what he felt to Simba.

But the Lion King was expecting him to say something.

"It seems … Scar truly was a killer," he said finally.

"_Fire is a killer,_" said Simba. They had walked into the part of the Outlands that was destroyed by one of the recent fires. "_But sometimes what's left behind can grow better than the generation before._" With his paw, he moved the dirt to find a tiny sapling.

He knows, thought Kovu. And then he heard the low growls.

* * *

There had been many fires recently. There were fires in the Pridelands, especially in areas where the lionesses liked to Hunt. And once in a while they could see the smoke rising from the Outlands. Kovu was certain that this was the work of Nuka and Vitani, just the fire that had almost killed Kiara had been. He couldn't tell Simba without betraying his parentage, so he had to find a way to tell Kiara. But he was afraid she would completely reject him and betray his secret if he did.

One day she asked him to walk with her and he was trying to make up his mind how to tell her.

"Kovu, why are you here?" she finally asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Why have you come here to join our Pride pretending to be someone you are not?"

Kovu walked silently for some time.

"I've visited many Prides. None of them wanted me. Here, I feel welcome."

"What about your mother?"

"What about her? I don't want to have much to do with her."

"Why not?"

"She's crazy, Kiara. She's full of hate and she would love to hurt Simba or Nala."

Kiara seemed to struggle with what she wanted to say.

"Just spit it out," he said, moving to face her and stopping her in her tracks.

Kiara trembled a little.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Kiara-"

"How do I know you won't try to overthrow me when I succeed my father?"

"Kiara I would never…" He took a step towards her; she took a step back. Kovu sighed. "Kiara there's something I need to tell you."

He took a deep breath and told her about the fires and who he suspected was behind them.

"I think they're trying to make trouble for you."

"What makes you think so?" She sounded worried.

Kovu shifted uncomfortably and sat down. "When I came back from across the desert, they were worse than when I had left them. Isolation is driving them mad. They… they were talking about trying to kill you in a fire."

Kiara was still with shock.

"Kiara, I couldn't let them hurt you, so I followed them. You did get caught in the fire and… and you know the rest."

She had still not moved. He took a step towards her. "Kiara, I won't let them hurt you." His face was very close to hers. "Kiara, I swear, I would _never_ hurt you."

Kiara's knees buckled and she ran away. That was the last he saw her before the ambush.

* * *

"Why Simba," growled Zira, "What brings you so far out here?"

"It's none of your business," Simba snapped. "We were just leaving."

"And where do you think you are going with my son?" She sneered. "Well done Kovu. You have lured him into a trap."

"Liar!" roared Kovu, but Nuka and Vitani and Kaya had all pounced on Simba by now and Zira joined in.

"Get away from him!" Kovu yelled and tried to pry them off Simba.

They had managed to injure Simba, quite badly it seemed, but it was still hard to match his strength. He fought them off and Kovu managed to fend off Zira and Kaya. Vitani backed off, but Nuka bit hard into Simba neck.

With an angry roar, Simba pinned Nuka to the ground and snapped her neck with his paw. Then with one last look at Kovu, he ran.

"What have you done?" Zira screamed. "Traitor!" She hit him hard across the face.

Kovu's felt the blood trickle down his face.

"I want nothing to do with you," he shouted at his mother. And he ran too.

He ran to the watering hole to dip his stinging face into the soothing coldness. When he pulled his head out and looked at his reflection, he saw that had a visible scar on his left eye.

* * *

He knew it was crazy, but he still went back to Pride Rock.

Simba was badly injured and Rafiki was tending to him. The lionesses were gathered around him.

"How dare you show your face here?" Nala roared and confronted him.

She caught sight of his face and gasped.

"Scar!"

"You have to listen to me. Zira and the others are furious. I think they might attack here."

"Why should we believe a word you say? You're a liar!"

Kovu looked from one lioness to another, ones who had been so eager for his company only yesterday. But today, he saw no support on their faced.

Undeterred, he continued, "I know you would outnumber them, but they can be stealthy and they know this place. I think they might try to set fire to the place."

"Get out!" Nala's roar was terrifying. "Now!"

"No!" It was Kiara. "I think we need to hear what he has to say."

"Kiara, look at him! Look at his face!" her mother yelled at her.

Kiara looked at him but there was no hostility, only concern.

Then, Simba stirred. He looked up at Kovu.

"I wanted to give you a chance," he said in a weak voice.

"You knew," screamed Nala. "You trusted Scar's son?" she demanded.

"Mother!"

But that was the last straw for Kovu. He was marked now. He would never be able to escape the image of Scar. So he ran. Behind him, he heard mother and daughter arguing.

* * *

Kovu ran for hours until he was in the desert. He roared in frustration. He kicked at the sand. He collapsed on the sand and tried to clear his mind. He tried to lose consciousness. He dreamt. He heard Kiara's voice. She was calling his name. And then he opened his eyes and he saw her. She was running towards him.

"Kiara, what are you doing here?"

"I came to find you," she said, looking up at him.

Kovu turned his scarred eye away from her.

"Kiara, I never meant for any of this to happen."

"I know," she said softly.

"You should go back."

"I'm not going back without you."

"I'm not wanted there anymore."

"No," she shook her head. "They will come around. We need you back… I need you back."

He looked at her in surprise and then without warning she put her head under his chin. Very slowly, he felt the anger and frustration recede as he brushed his face against hers.

"Only yesterday you didn't trust me," he said in her ear. "What happened?"

"I trust you, Kovu," she said, coming closer. "I was afraid to trust you, but I have always trusted you without knowing it."

Then she drew back and looked at him. "You wouldn't have come back to warn us if you had lured him into a trap."

He sighed and closed his eyes.

She put her face on his left eye and whispered, "You are not Scar. You are Kovu. And you are coming back with me whether my mother likes it or not."

Kovu smiled as he felt the warmth spread from his eye to the rest of his body.

"We should get back before Zira tries to do anything," he said. Kiara nodded.

* * *

They got back to Pride Rock just as it all started. The brush around the Rock lit up in flames. But the lionesses weren't completely caught off guard by the perpetrators. The Outlanders ran and the Pridelanders gave chase. Kiara and Kovu followed.

"I think they're heading for the gorge," shouted Kovu.

"I know a short cut," she motioned him to follow.

Just when the Pridelanders had them cornered and was about to pounce on them, Kiara jumped in between.

"Stop!"

"Kiara," Nala panted, breathless. But she was happy to see her daughter come back.

"In my father's absence, you answer to me," the young lioness declared regally addressing everyone, even the Outlanders. "And I demand we put an end to all this." She looked pointedly at Zira, Vitani and Kaya.

"Your father banished us," spat Kaya. "We do not have to answer to you."

Zira laughed derisively. "We will never recognize you as ruler," she exclaimed. "My son Kovu is the rightful ruler of the Pridelands and if you are wise you will step down."

"I have no wish to be king," Kovu announced, stepping forward. "I recognize Kiara as my Queen."

"But you're one of _them_," cried one of the younger lionesses in confusion.

"No," Kiara shook her head. "_There is no them...Us._" Everyone stared at her blankly. "My father once told me," she went on, "that we are all one. Look at us; we're all the same. It's time to stop fighting and start afresh."

"It's too late for that!" Zira screamed.

"No," Vitani cut in. "Kiara is right. Simba banished us because we would not cooperate. I will never forgive him for it, but I can't live like this anymore. I want to come home," she said, looking at Kiara, "if you will let me."

Kiara drew a sharp breath and smiled. She nodded. Vitani and Kaya slowly walked over to the other lionesses and Nyeri, Wamba and Arura approached them tentatively, ready to make peace.

"Kiara, I am so proud of you," said Nala, coming forward to her daughter and nudged her face affectionately.

Zira had stood still the whole time, seething.

"Zira," Nala said gently. "It's time to come home."

"No," the old lioness roared. "I will never recognize your daughter as the Queen." With that, she pounced on Kiara. But Nala threw herself in the way and felt the claws dig into her skin. But she shoved off Zira with all her might and sent the lioness toppling over the edge of the cliff.

Kovu jumped at once to the edge of the cliff and reached out.

Kiara knelt next to her mother, close to tears. "I'll be alright," Nala assured her.

"Mother, hold on," Kovu called. "Give me your paw."

"You betrayed me," Zira whispered and let go and fell into the gorge.

As he cried out in anguish, some of the lionesses came forward to comfort him.

"I'm so sorry, Kovu."

He sank to the ground and felt the tears well up in his eyes. "She couldn't let go of her hate," he said. "She let it kill her."

* * *

By the time they came back to Pride Rock, the fire had burned out, though the ground lay charred all around them. They found Simba asleep under Rafiki's watchful eye.

"He will be fine," he told Nala, as he took her aside to tend to her wounds. "But I am afraid he needs to rest now. He can't be King anymore." Everyone else was stood a little way off.

Simba stirred. "What happened?" he asked hoarsely.

Despite Rafiki's protests, Nala went over to him and caressed his face with hers.

"Kiara stopped the fighting," she said, her voice heavy with emotion. "Zira's gone, but Vitani and Kaya have come home." She looked up at the frail figures of the two lionesses.

They came forward slowly and greeted Simba a little stiffly.

"I'm sorry," Simba told them. "I'm glad you've come back."

"We're sorry too," they murmured.

"Kiara," Simba called his daughter. "I could not be prouder of you."

Kiara ran forward and muzzled her parents like she used to when she was a small cub.

"It's time you climbed the Rock," her mother nudged her.

With great anticipation, Kiara slowly made the climb.

"But if she will be Queen of the Pridelands, then who will be Queen of the Serengeti?" a young lioness wondered out loud.

Kovu chuckled. "It's a good thing I excel at the Hunt," he said.

Kiara roared. They all roared back.


End file.
